1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and in particular to a system, method and computer program product for customer relationship management, and/or project management data processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer Relationship Management (CRM), and other data management schemas, involve data-centric processes. Because these processes can be complex, a large amount of data must be managed and supervised by users, including information relating to contacts, sales, and various projects. Many existing CRM and other data management applications/tools are overly complex and are not user friendly for small companies or small business units within larger organizations. This complexity results in applications that are slow and difficult to use. Further, many data management applications focus on the metrics of closing sales instead of managing client relationships or client projects. These applications often require users to learn a new set of navigation and formatting methodologies, which may be inconvenient for many users who are only familiar with common applications, such as Microsoft Excel.
Popular data management applications host users' data for remote access, as opposed to locally storing important data on a user's hard drive. This results in recurring hosting fees or charges and requires users to have an Internet connection to retrieve their data and to perform other functions.
Therefore, there is a need for a data management tool that is user friendly and easy to navigate, that can be run locally on a variety of different platforms, and that is capable of utilizing existing applications that many users are already familiar with.